Pain of Love
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: My name is Bill Kaulitz and my twin and I are the Magdeburg Murderers... and I have no regret for killing that three-year-old.


**Pain of Love**

A loud slamming sound alerted everyone in the station as a twenty-year-old raven, clad in all black and dark make-up, busted through the door with a frantic expression on his face. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were wild. It was as if he had run all the way here from wherever he had been in the first place.

"Are you alright?" A young, blonde police officer asked rushing over to the strange man that was now bent over with his hands propped on his thighs as he tried to regulate his breathing once more. The officer carefully placed a hand on the other man's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

The raven's head whipped upwards to stare at him. "I-it's important." He said once he caught his breath. "But I'm only telling you." His voice was no more than a whisper but they were still sharp. His eyes were now narrowed and his face had darkened. His knuckles were white as he gripped the fabric of his jeans. While he waited for an answer he took in the blonde's appearance.

Messy dirty blonde hair pulled back at the base of his neck with a hair tie, deep chocolate brown eyes, high cheek bones, full pouty lips, strong jaw line, and tall but slim figure. He was wearing the usual police uniform. He seemed to be a lot kinder than he tried to let on with his stern look but his deep but soft voice said otherwise.

The officer agreed quietly and he guided the raven away from the rest of the staff in the station. They sat down one on each side of a table in a separate room. Both stared at each other for the longest time before the blonde officer finally spoke up.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us? You know we aren't here to hurt you… only help you. You can tell us anything, sir." He said after the man before him hadn't said a single word. He added, "Can we start with an introduction?" he folded his hands on the table and stared into the deep honey brown eyes that belonged to the man.

"You first." He answered placing his hands in his lap. The raven was very calm despite the fact that he was about to tell his deadliest secret.

"I'm Tommie Schultz. I have been an officer here for five years and have never once had a very interesting case… at least not in Magdeburg. When I lived in i_Berlin_/i I had a couple of murder cases but nothing that kept my attention for long…" he said nodding slightly. "And you?"

The raven changed subjects. "I had a brother—twin actually—named Tom but I called him Tomi." He sat silently for a short period. "My name is Bill Kaulitz and my twin and I are the Magdeburg Murderers." He said serenely. "And for the past five years… no one has suspected innocent me i_or_/i my brother.

Tommie's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" he remembered five years ago when he had just started working here that the station had gotten so many calls saying they had seen the murderer or that they were the Magdeburg Murderer, but it was never true. The way the man in front of him had kept a completely serious face as he said it definitely set off warning bells in his head. If he was telling the truth, this would be the biggest break the station has had in six years.

Bill immediately started to recall that night, explaining in great detail how the whole plan played out the way it did.

**bX~*~X/b**

Bill had grown up wealthy with servants and maids waiting hand and foot on him and his family. He knew each staff member's full name and past history because of his need to talk to anybody around. There was one made in particular that he was very fond of.

Abigail Piper Cooper, an English woman who had moved to Germany in a last resort attempt to flee from her abusive parents, was the only maid that anyone was very fond of in the slightest. She was kind and whole hearted and since his mother was on her deathbed with an incurable illness she was almost a mother to him as well.

Except in one instance…

Only Simone, his dying mother, was allowed to love his father Jörg Kaulitz the way she did in Bill and his brother Tom's opinion. Abigail wasn't allowed to; it wasn't right.

But that didn't stop her

The worst part to the twin brothers was that Simone knew of Abigail and Jörg's affair and being so sick, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Abigail bent down to kiss the fifteen-year-old Bill Kaulitz on the head and straightened up to smile softly at Tom lying next to him. "Goodnight boys. Got to bed." She whispered walking out of the room and into the one connected to theirs. Not long after her departure, she returned to close the door slightly more than it already was.

Once Bill was sure his twin was asleep next to him, he slipped out of the bed and pressed his back to the wall right next to the doorway so that he could hear the conversation, get a small glimpse of what was going on every once in a while, and still not get caught in the process. Slowly he peaked around the corner.

The first thing that caught his attention was Jörg and Abigail flirting and kissing shamelessly and then his mother's pale form as she entered the room with a dirty look on her weary face.

She growled. "At least wait until I'm dead" Simone yelled grumbling to herself. "Damn it Jörg! Sometimes I wish I never married you! You honestly don't give a damn about me. You'd rather be sleeping around with a maid! She's not even in your social class!" she through her hands up in the air. She kept ranting, but her voice floated off as she moved away from the room.

Abigail chuckled softly as she watched the woman disappear before turning back to Jörg who was also smiling. "Now where were we?" she asked in a sultry voice as she wrapped her pale arms around Bill's father's neck. The two didn't really love each other. They merely loved sleeping with each other. Bill had seen them arguing and fighting enough times to deduce this.

The raven was humiliated by that blonde maid that night and he realized that he had a strong growing hate for her. As he slunk off to bed, he tried his best to block out the breathy moans coming from the room next door. He slid under the blankets and shut his eyes tightly.

Tom, though asleep, noted his brother's stiffness and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head in the back of his brother's neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of his twin and murmured his petname, Billa, over and over in a soothing voice to calm the fuming raven down.

The usually clingy raven didn't return the embrace in the slightest.

**bX~*~X/b**

As time marched on, Bill's hate and humiliation towards the girl only intensified. When their mother finally died, Abigail was Jörg's next wife and together they had a child named Ian. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that was a spitting image of his mother rather than his father.

Ian stole both parents' attention and Bill and Tom were pushed to the back like some of the child's forgotten toys and this aggravated the twins to no end. When they did get attention, it was for something they did wrong in Abigail's eyes and usually resulted in them being yelled at and then being Switched.

Tom walked into the house with his twin brother trailing behind him.

"Tomas!" Abigail yelled loudly. "Why the hell are you tracking _idirt/i _through the house?" the three-year-old Ian was held protectively to her chest as she stood up and walked over to the older twin, who ran a hand over his blonde dreadlocks and sighed quietly to himself.

He rolled his eyes when she used his full name before answering her question. "I _ijust/i _went outside, what do you expect?" he said carefully.

"Yeah, it just rained and we kind of tripped in the mud." Bill added, easily backing his brother up.

She scowled. "Stay out of this, Wilhelm!" she snapped.

Bill would've found it comical that she had mispronounced his full name had this been the Abigail that he used to love and adore and not the Abigail that had taken the evil-stepmother position. Instead he scoffed but said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tom gave her a strange look. "You've known us for years! Why are you _ijust now/i _using formalities? What happened to calling us Bill and Tom or Tomi and Billa? What happened to being our best friend and only person we could actually trust besides Mom?" his voice cracked at the end and he clenched his teeth to keep from trembling.

"I am your mother! I can call you what I want and ground you for dirtying the floors." She answered unaffected by his rage.

The toddler in her hands let out a piercing cry then and she shot them an icy look. "Poor baby…" she cooed as she rocked him back and forth. "He was just asleep and you two come and wake him up! Get out of here and don't come back down until dinner. You won't be going anywhere for a long time." She whispered sharply. "You'll be cleaning up this mud after dinner."

Both boys stormed across the hall to the stairs where they ascended the steps until they reached their shared room.

Bill sprawled out on the bed with a furious look on his face as Tom crawled up to straddle his hips and plant small kisses on his younger brother's mouth. "She should treat us better. She's the one who stole our dad from us and ruined our parents relationship. There should be a penalty for that." He mumbled stroking his twin's jaw with his thumb.

The raven nodded. "We need to hurt her in a permanent way." He said. "Not kill her… that'd be too fast. Let's let her suffer. Take away what she loves." A plan was already formulating in his mind and when Tom's mouth attached to his again he kissed back eagerly. He pulled back and grinned. "And what—or should I say _iwho/i_— would that be?"

The dreadlocked teen brushed his lips once more across Bill's jaw line before meeting the other's gaze. "Ian? The three year old?" he asked, mildly surprised.

The raven nodded. "That's the one." He answered before sitting up and discussing their plans for that night…

**bX~*~X/b**

At exactly one in the morning Bill awoke his brother and they slipped out of their room, creeping down the hall to the nursery. The raven poked his head into the room and checked to make sure that all of the maids and servants had left before both boys could enter the room. He smirked and turned back to motion for his older brother to follow him into the room.

"Grab Ian and the blanket he's wrapped in. He'll wake up and start screaming if he gets cold." Bill whispered as Tom bent over the cradle and scooped the infant into his arms. "I'll be right back." He murmured

He held the child loosely in his arms not caring if Ian was comfortable or not. The dread headed teen's face was impassive, waiting at the doorway for his brother to return.

The grim look in Bill's eyes never left as the two carried the sleeping child out to an old shed far enough away that no one would hear if the child screamed. The raven took a dagger that he had stolen from his father's room when he had disappeared a few minutes ago, out of his back pocket of his jeans and held his arms out for the infant.

Ian was laid on the ground facing looking up to the ceiling. Bill slid the knife across the boy's throat so fast that the infant didn't awake. To make sure that Ian was dead, the raven plunged the knife into the baby's side, deep enough to impale the stomach. He pulled the knife away and sat back on his haunches with a satisfied look on his face.

"Done." He said glancing down at the blanket and wiping his bloodied hands on it, careful not to get any on his clothes. "Take the body and throw it in the dumpster. Don't get any blood on you or your clothes." He instructed quietly. "Ia-It's garbage now. We'll wipe down everything that we touched to get rid of fingerprints and what not after we get rid of _iit/i._" He didn't feel right calling something dead by its name. The person was dead. They didn't deserve a name; it was like a certain respect to have a name.

It took two hours but after being extra careful, everything was cleaned up and nothing was left behind except for the blood spattered on the ground where Ian once lay in the shed.

When the twins finally went back to bed, they slept peacefully knowing that what needed to be done had been taken care of. Mission Accomplished.

The next morning the boys awoke to find everyone swarming in their room, in the front lawn, and everywhere else in the huge house. They played innocent for the rest of the family but never showed that they were sorrowful for the loss of their half brother. They held no sorrow for Abigail's loss. In fact they were quite proud of themselves for getting this far. When the police were called and the body was unveiled Abigail turned from frantic and hysterical to a sobbing hysterical mess.

"Boys can I talk to you for a minute?" one of the officers asked gesturing for them to follow him to a quiet room. "Can you tell me what you were doing from midnight to three in the morning? We believe this was the time that the murder took place." He explained with a stern look on his face.

Bill gave him a 'Well Duh…!' look. "We were in bed. Asleep. Our curfew is eleven." He answered which was half true. They did have a curfew of eleven… they just didn't abide by it last night. He nodded to himself.

The officer gave him a suspicious look. "Did you hear anything that could've alerted—"

"Nope." Tom answered shaking his head. "Bill's a very heavy sleeper."

"And Tom snores." The raven said glaring at the dreadhead and sticking his tongue out.

'Their answers were hasty…' The officer noted to himself automatically sending up red flares in his mind. Alas, there wasn't enough evidence to hold against them let alone take it to court so it was marked as a Misdemeanor Murder and both twins were set free. The ran away from Magdeburg not long after that night leaving no trace of them ever being there.

**bX~*~X/b**

Tommie Schultz sat back in his chair once the story was over. Never in his life had he expected to hear the such a thing from a murderer. Most wouldn't want to admit it for fear that they would get life in prison or worse but something about this raven told him that he wanted everyone to know about it. Especially his parents.

"S-so what happened next?" a cop behind Tommie asked. The young blonde had been so caught up in the story that he hadn't realized how many people had come into the room just to hear this murderer tell his story. It wasn't everyday that someone got to hear such an incredible thing.

"Abigail still lives in the same house and still mourns the death of her only son. My father lives there too but he's not mourning for Ian but rather Simone. I have lived a perfectly normal life for a twenty-one-year-old. But Tom was not so lucky…" he sighed quietly and thought about the night before and swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat. "Last night… Tomi was raped and beaten to death for trying to protect me in the wrong alley at the wrong time. I watched it happen and I couldn't drag myself to stop it…" his voice cracked and he clenched his jaw to keep it from trembling.

Everyone was silent for a long time before someone in the back finally spoke up. "Bill Kaulitz you are under arrest for first degree murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may and will be held against you. You have the right to a lawyer but if you cannot hire one, one will be assigned to you."

And then the raven could feel the biting coldness of the metal handcuffs being closed around his wrists.

The trial was held the next week and Bill was found guilty and was sentenced to life in prison. After serving fifteen years, the raven escaped and was found dead in the same alley his brother was killed in. He had taken two gunshots to the stomach and one to the temple with a pistol lying next to his lifeless body. In his jacket pocket was a note that said the following:

'I can't deal with this emptiness anymore. I'll stay on this earth until I find you again, Tomi; I love you.

~Billa'

**bX~*~X/b**

Officer Schultz sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair before pulling it back at the nape of his neck with a hair tie and replacing the file back into its respectful spot. He walked off to the locker rooms to get changed back into his usual clothing and get out of the uniform. In the locker room he was confronted by a raven haired man who grinned and threw his arms around his neck.

"Found you." He whispered quietly kissing his brother lightly. "I knew it was you."

Tom held his brother close to him. "I love you Billa." He answered closing his eyes.

"Love you too." He said and never noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. "God, I love you."

**X~*~X**

**A/N: BAM! This is my comeback fic, people! Heyyy! So I got this idea from the Road Hill Murder Case (also known as the Candace Kent Murder). Kinda based it off of what I found in my research. If you want more information on the actual case, go to my profile and it'll be the first link on there. Light TWC I guess… not my usual style (my style is the more TWC the better but whatever) I need feedback! If you don't like TWC (twincest), then go to my fictionpress profile where I'll be posting a slightly different version. **

**About the ending:**

**So while reading over this again I decided I'd explain the ending. It's kinda (sorry for the bad grammar) like Karma. If you do something unforgivable, you will be given a second chance to do something good in order to right your wrong. So yes Tommie was Tom (just reincarnated) and Bill was still Bill. He was just anchored down as a spirit (only Tom could see him at the end) until he did what he promised in his note (which was to find his beloved Tomi.). The good thing Tom did was that he was there to listen to Bill as he finally spilled the truth about a five year old murder. SET IN MODERN TIMES! (sorry for any confusion hope this cleared things up!**

**Question, comments, concerns?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bill Kaulitz or Tom Kaulitz or Jörg Kaulitz or Simone Trümper or Georg Listing or Gustav Schäfer, or even Abigail Piper Cooper (who belongs to my beloved twinzy. She's just so generous enough to let me borrow her character as long as I mentioned Siren's name somewhere in my notes. She goes by AdamandTommy on DA)**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
